Family
by Rumbelle96
Summary: Set In the first Episode in Season 7- 21 year old Dakota has been with Rick's group since Atlanta but when they are in Negans Line up, she is shocked to find Out That the Leader of the Saviours is actually her Dad!
1. Chapter 1

Set in the first episode of season 7.

Dakota had been with Ricks group since Atlanta. She was 18 and in College when the outbreak happened and had been rescued from a horde by T Dog whom had both found Glenn who took them back with him to the Quarry. They had been through so much in that time With Dakota now being 21 . Her group had finally found a safe haven called Alexandria but it was being threatened. After finding out about a new threat due to a new group kidnapping Maggie and Carol, they had been on guard and ready to fight any group that came there way but Maggie had taken a turn for the worst and needed to get to the Hiltop Doctor there to check her and the baby over. Rick and his group had Grouped together to get Maggie there safely but they had been cornered by Lots of Men with guns. Realising that these were the Savours that they been hearing about and seeing that there were just too many of them they reluctantly Dropped there weapons and surrendered. The group were scared as they were blind as to what was to come, they had only heard about 'Negan' they had never actually met the man that managed to hold so much power with these people.

Dakota was scared for her Group who she had come to love as family during the last few years, She looked around and saw everyone kneeling like her self and looking equally scared.

"So you are the people that have been killing some of our men, Huh well let me tell you that Negan is fuming! I can't wait for him to make an example out of all of you!"

Dakota watched the Man try and intimidate them, he was a skinny looking man with a big moustache. She put on a fierce look when she saw him smile an walk over to her.

He crouched down so he was eye level with her and said,

"Well my my my who are you Doll Face?"

Dakota stayed silent but her face never faltering,

Simon raised his eyebrows "not very talkative huh? Well I think I might convince Negan to Spare you. Me and you can have some Fun "

Dakota stilled as Simons hand brushed against her breast and Inhaled when he slipped his other hand further up her denim covered thigh.

"Get off of me!" She growled and spat at him as she couldn't do anything with her hands tied in front of her.

Simon chuckled and nodded to the man behind who quickly Put a sack over head and pulled her aside from her group, they ignored her shouts and dropped her roughly onto her knees. Dakota didn't know what was going on but heard a new voice enter, she could hear there conversation and heard that this new voice was Negan. She couldn't do anything when she heard Loud thumps and her group start to scream , she knew someone had been hurt but she couldn't see who it was!

"And that is what Happens when you cross me! They took it like a trouper! Haha"

Dakota frowned she recognised that voice, she couldn't place it though. She could still hear her groups whimpers especially Maggies and she was terrified for whoever it was that was hurt , she needed to know.

"Now just remember everything you get is now mine Rick, I will be coming every week to get my stuff and this will happen any time you Ignore my demands"

"Now Simon who is this women you want to take back with us?"

"Ohh boss your gunna love her!"

Dakota tensed when she heard footsteps come towards her, she tried to free her self from the hands that grabbed her and stood her up, She Squinted her eyes at the sudden light That surrounded her when someone took the sack off of her head, she finally got to look at man who had caused so much hurt to her family in such a short amount of time.

When she finally looked At Negan she gasped and said,

"Dad?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dakota!" Negan Gasped.

They both looked at each other in shock for a few seconds until Simon said,

"Boss?"

Negan opened his mouth still not knowing what to say until he shook his head and said,

"Ken get her out of these ropes!"

The man behind Dakota leapt quickly and undone her ropes, Dakota Stood up shakily and rubbed her wrists , she was about to Give her dad a hug when she looked behind his shoulder and Gasped at what she saw. Maggie was crying over a bloody mushy pile and Sasha was crying next to another. Her group looked lost something she had never seen before. She looked at her dad in shock and ran to her group.

"Oh my god is that… oh god it is Glenn! No!" She screamed as she knelt by Glens Body,

She was devastated, Glen was the first person she had met in the beginning and he had been her Brother ever since. She looked at Maggie who was still sobbing and felt her tears Start to fall. She looked over and realised the other body was Abe, her heart felt tighter. Why would this group do this?

Her breathing stopped dead when she realised that the man who had done this was in-fact her dad. She growled and stood up running towards him,

"Did you do this! How could you! You're my Dad how could you hurt them! She screamed!

Negan Rubbed his eyes and looked at her wearily , he had never had to explain himself in such a long time. He was relieved to see his daughter after thinking she was dead but he was embarrassed to have acted like that in front of her.

"What the hell happened to you?"she spat

"When my group were being threatened I never once thought that this 'Negan' was you! I thought you were dead, after the outbreak happened and I got drifted further south and there was no way of getting home to see if you was ok, I was devastated this whole time thinking that you had died and I wasn't there with you. When really this whole time my Dad was the leader of this evil group that was hurting my group!"

Dakota looked behind her shoulder and saw Rick trying to Get Maggie away from Glenn's body, she turned back around and with so much Anger she said,

"What the fuck happened eh! You was a gym coach before this , you was my dad who used to take me for Wings every Saturday and Play sports with me, what happened to you?"

Negan took a breath and said,

"Dakota I needed to survive , I went back to your dorm and it was Trashed , there was blood everywhere and I didn't know if it was yours or your roommates ,I looked everywhere for you until finally I had to accept that you were gone like your mom. I built the sanctuary up and I rule it, and I will not except any fucker killing my men! I didn't think you was one of Ricks group, This is me now . Your friends needed to pay, an eye for an eye"

Negan stepped forward and said quietly so none of his men could hear,

"But not a day went by when I didn't think about you and your mum, I missed you so much and I can't believe you're here, come back with me? You can be The princess to the Sanctuary , the people will love you!"

Dakota narrowed her eyes at her dad and stepped back,

"Fuck off, I will never come back to you now. I will be going back home with my family and try to help all the hurt you have caused us!"

Negan reached out with what happened to be the hand holding 'Lucille', Dakota's eyes widened at the sight of the bat. Negan quickly lowered the hand and said,

"Please Dakota don't leave"

Dakota shook her head and growled

"You disgust me!"

She stormed off to her group and they took off in there RV.

Negan growled and swung Lucille into a near bye tree trunk.

"We will go back there In one week and I will get my daughter back!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dakota sat in shock as her group drove back in the truck that they had parked as an emergency round the corner. No body had said a word but there was a tension in the truck that felt heavy , it was like she could feel it pressing into her making her feel more cramped in this truck. She could hear Maggie's Shakey whimpers and closed her eyes in guilt. She had so much guilt.

She remembered the week before the outbreak, She was in her dorm room Studying when she heard her FaceTime ringtone, she smiled and reached out and pressed Answer,

She pulled the phone away from her and smiled when her dad came on,

"Hey Doll, you busy?"

"Nope just studying , are you at work?"

"Yeah but there doing Laps so it's all good. Anyway are you coming down for spring break? Feel like I haven't seen you much?"

She smiled and said,

"Yeah I'll get the train on Friday and I'll stay the week. I have packed bits already. I miss you when I don't see you"

Her dad chuckled and said,

"You too Doll! Right I better put these guys through the Ringer. Be safe , are you sure you don't want me to drive and pick you up?"

She shook her head and said,

"Nope I'll be fine , it's only three hours. Just make sure you have Pizza ready"

Her dad chuckled,

"Ok love you"

"Love you to dad , bye"

That was the last time she had spoken to her dad. The day the outbreak happened neither of them could get through to each other on the phone as the Internet was Down and Lines were to busy to contact people.

She couldn't believe that her dad was this 'Negan' everybody had been so scared of! Dakota has always known her dad had never been Perfect, she was aware of the constant cheating he had done behind her mums back, but he was always good to Dakota. They were best friends in many ways. That's why she couldn't understand what has happened? She had changed from her old life, she wouldn't have even considered taking a human life when now unfortunately its Necessary at times but even though she couldn't see it and she didn't know who it was at the time , she had heard every thing and it sounded like her dad Enjoyed killing her friends. Dakota shuddered at the memory.

She couldn't believe Glenn and Abe were gone. They had lost so many people but loosing Glenn had cut her deep. They had been through the whole apocalypse together. She was very fond of Abe, he was a good person and she was devastated he was gone.

The car came to a stop and Dakota realised they were inside the safe walls of Alexandria, she got out and walked numbly into her house which was shared with Tara. She saw everybody rush to Rick and the others and she knew Rick was telling them about The deaths and the new threat – Dakotas Dad.

She knew every one would most likely disown her , they would probably think she was on his side , a double agent if you will.

She walked in the house, relieved to see it empty and walked into her room and laid on her bed. Her chest hurt and her arms hurt. She couldn't hold it in anymore and let her tears flow. She cried for Glenn and Abes Death, she cried for her mum who wasn't here anymore and she cried about her dad.

After about 30 minutes, she heard a sharp knock at the door. She wiped her face and took a breath in to prepare for what they would say. She hesitated at the door before opening it to see Rick, he looks haggard and about 15 years older at that moment. He was rubbing his beard and said,

"Can I come in?"

She nodded and moved to the side letting him in, she sat on the bed and watched him while he figured out what to say to her.

"Negan is you Father?" He said bluntly.

Dakota nodded and looked away ashamed.

She stood up and said,

"Look Rick you have to believe me I honestly never knew that he would turn out to be my dad, I mean I knew they had the same name but I didn't think it could even be a possibility. I haven't seen him since before the outbreak happened. He was a fucking gym coach and a widow for fucks sake! I don't know what has happened to him but he is not my Father anymore!"

Rick looked at her wearily,

" I do believe you. I have known you since the beginning, to be honest your like a daughter to me and I know you wouldn't lie to us. I just don't know to do. I was meant to protect them and I didn't. That man Terrified me . Not because he himself scared me but the fact that he can hurt my group, my family and I can't do a damn thing about it! I don't know how our group will get over This Loss."

"I'm so sorry" she whispered crying.

Rick shook his head and walked towards her wrapping his arms around her,

"It's not your fault. We will deal with him. Our community will survive. We just need our strength back"

Thy pulled away and Dakota said,

"Maggie,Rosita?"

Rick took a deep breath in and rubbed a hand over his growing beard,

"Not good. Maggie is laying down and well Someone is trying to calm Rosita down, she's out for blood"

"Mine or Dads , I mean Negans"

Rick put his hand on her should reassuringly and said,

"I will explain to the group ok, don't worry they will understand"

Dakota nodded greatfully and said back down in her bed when Rick left. She didn't know who her dad was know and for the first time was genuinely scared of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry for taking so long to update this. Thank you for the people that reviewed and read my last chapter. Love reading your reviews. Also any ideas that you have are always appreciated xx

It had been exactly one week and Dakota has been on edge the whole time, Her whole group had.

Maggie was still and reck , she barely came out of her room. Rosita had gone on a scavenging hunt with Tara and had brought a decent size loot back . Tara being there to stop her going to Negans base.

Dakota stayed in her room for most of the week , she was too worried about seeing people now they knew about her dad. She was genuinely going to stay for as long as possible until Michonne persuaded her to come down for Glenn and Abes memorial they were doing. Dakota had slowly walked to the gathering behind the houses , she was scared of being blamed for the deaths. She gulped as she saw The make shift crosses with there names carved in and no bodies to fill there graves.

She saw Rick look up at her and smile briefly , everyone turned there heads when they saw Dakota lingering behind them. They all turned and smiled sadly at her. It was an awful moment in there lives , they were "burying" there brothers. Even the Alexandrian's who didn't know Glenn and Abe as well as the others were devastated. They both touched lives by being kind to them and protecting them and bringing them food.

After the memorial was over Dakota hung back as she still didn't want to see many people. She felt so guilty, she kept thinking that everyone must blame her . Everyone had gone there separate ways now and she was the only one left in the garden. She walked over to there graves and felt her heart clench, she kneeled down and sobbed. She sobbed over not seeing them anymore and the Fact that her dad had been the one to do it to them.

She tensed as she felt someone come behind her and her eyes widened as she saw it was Maggie. She held her breath not knowing what was going to happen. Maggie knelt beside her and slowly run her hand over the cross that had Glenn's name on. Dakota looked over Maggie worriedly, she had never seen her look so bad, her eyes were puffed up and she clearly hadn't slept or eaten much this week. She didn't know what to say to the widow.

"You know when you all came to my Daddy's Farm, I didn't think we would ever have to leave it and now in a matter on a few years we're here and so, so much has happened. I never thought I'd be without my whole Family"

Dakota clenched her eyes tightly shut , the guilt consuming her.

"Maggie I..I.." she just didn't know what to say,

Maggie stood up wiping her hands on her trousers, Dakota followed and the pair looked at each other.

"I know you feel guilty Rick told me , but you have no reason too. I can't believe that he's your dad but I believe that you didn't know that either"

"Oh god I didn't! I knew they had the same name but never ever did I think it could be him! I am So sorry I honesty don't know what to say. I loved Glenn… and Abe. They were our family and I can't imagine what your going through. I am 100% on your side like I always have been"

Maggie smiled as much as she could with what was going on.

"Rosita found a lot of stuff for them to take when they come today, we will have to do what they say until we can get a good plan behind us so we can attack. We ARE going to Kill him Dakota. Will you still be on our side even then?"

Dakota's heart lurched at the thought of them killing her Dad but she looked down at the graves and knew that he wasn't the same man she called Dad , he was a monster!

She held her head up and said firmly

"Yeah I'll be ready!"

Thank you everyone for reading , I am doing a lot of adult college work at the moment but next chapter should be up Sunday. Please leave reviews I love reading them . Thank you xxx


End file.
